


Sticker 6

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-20
Updated: 2002-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Lex's birthday and Clark gets him the gift that keeps on giving- Bumper Stickers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticker 6

## Sticker 6

by MidKnight

[]()

* * *

Sticker 6 

Lex quietly climbed the ladder up into the loft of the Kent's barn, seeking out the source of the flickering candlelight. Of course it was Clark, but he hadn't quite expected the boy to be asleep. The boy was stretched out inside a sleeping bag, blissfully unaware of how much the man staring at him wanted to fuck him into the floor. 

It was all Clark's fault anyway. Putting that sticker on his car; He'd sped all the way back from Metropolis only thinking of what it promised. 

Lex crawled across the floor, making as little noise as possible as he predatorily slid up the form inside the sleeping bag. With a sigh he settled his weigh on top of Clark and hoped that this assumption was not going to cost him this friendship; after all, Clark might not be as proficient in Latin as Lex was. He might not have known what the sticker had really said. 

Bracing his hands on either side of Clark's head he lowered himself until their lips brushed. With a groan he closed the contact, sealing his lips over the boy's and tasting him. The body beneath him shifted, legs splaying until Lex was resting between them, his length pressing into Clark's hipbone. Through the boy was still asleep a tentative tongue brushed Lex's own and then Clark was struggling with the sleeping bag, trying to get his arms around Lex. His erection could be felt through both pairs of pants and the thick stuffing of the sleeping bag and Lex ground against it, waking Clark with a cry. 

"Lex? I thought you were in Metropolis?" Clark asked, totally ignoring both of their arousals. 

"Something just kind of popped up." Lex explained, pressing down with his hips until Clark's eyes crossed. 

"Oh..." The boy gulped. "So you, ah, liked your presents?" One of his massive hands came up to ghost over Lex's head and the billionaire caught it, pressing a kiss to the palm. 

"Very much so, or couldn't you tell?" He winked and then Lex found himself under Clark, inside the warmth of the sleeping bag. How had that happened? 

"Oh, believe me, I can tell." Clark dipped his mouth to the collar of Lex's shirt, sucking on the collarbones there. Hands fumbled for belts and fastenings, Lex's head flying back as a calloused hand enveloped him in a tight grip. "So, Lex, your place or mine?" He asked, translating the Latin bumper sticker. 

"Well, since we're already here..." He grinned lustfully before flipping Clark and slipping under the sleeping bag. 

"God! Lex..." Clark moaned, eyes scrunching shut. 

And on Lex's birthday moans echoed into the night, moonlight reflecting off a car that said, "Apudne te vel me?" 


End file.
